character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DonkeyKongApe/The Mario Multipliers Project
Summary You know how the Kaio-ken from Dragon Ball multiplies the user's power by up to 20? Well, have you ever wondered how much Mario's power is multiplied by his power-ups? I'll try and figure that out. Note 1: None of this is 100% word of god, I'm just taking official information and finding the best answer I can. Note 2: Paper Mario is not used in this. Easy ones We can scale all of the easy ones to the Super Mushroom, which grants enough of a boost to destroy walls in gameplay. Obviously, Mario is stronger than wall level, but this is the only known boost these weaker Power-Ups are known to give. Besides, these weaker Power-Ups are not actually meant for a real boost in strength to what awesome strength Mario already has, just for more powers and more protection from baddies. So... Large Building level=8368000 kilojoules Wall level=15 kilojoules A Super Mushroom is a 0.0001792543021% increase. Or, as a multiplier and rounded........ Super Mushroom: 1.00018x (Power only, possibly durability) (If you believe in Large Building level Mario) Every other Power-Up that is not listed below: Greater than 1.00018x (Power only, possibly durability) (If you believe in Large Building Level Mario) (I can not stress this enough, this is an extreme low end used for if you only think Mario is Large Building level. The stronger you think he is however.....the worse the multiplier becomes.) Yuck. They're not so good for power, but hey, what can you do, as said earlier they're just for granting powers and giving protection, not multiplying power....well I guess they do that last part, just very badly. The reason I used Large Building level is because if I used something like Large Star level....it would have literally hundreds, if not thousands of 0s. Alternatively, if you think that because Mario is shown to be wall level in gameplay, and because the Power-Ups grant a wall level boost, then Power-Ups could multiply strength by 2x. I dunno about that though. Super Mushroom and every other Power-Up not listed below: At least greater than 1x, possibly 2x. (Power only, possibly durability) Metal Mario I can't really think of something for Metal Mario. Originally, since Metal Mario appears in Mario Party 6 and 7, I thought that he just bulldozed over other players, which would make him a 2 times multiplier....but nope, it just nullifies traps..... Uh..... Maybe he could be a 2x multiplier because of this? Bam. Metal forms completely bulldoze over obstacles previously posing a challenge to them in gameplay. Plus, they run 2 times faster. So....translating that out of gameplay, you could get a 2x multiplier. Makes sense since Metal Mario is stronger than Mario's base, so he should really have a multiplier of around this by default. Although since the Metal form is greater than the other weaker Power-Ups, and those are possibly 2x multipliers, this could be higher if you agree with that. Metal Mario: At least 2x, possibly higher (Speed, power, and durability) Mega Mario In New Super Mario Bros. DS, Mario gets enough power with the Mega Mushroom to one-shot Bowser. In this game, Bowser is above Mario's base form by quite a bit, yet the Mega form can one-shot Bowser. Let's just say that to one-shot someone, you'd have to be, say.....2.5 times stronger (That's the gap between 10-A and 10-B. A 10-A wouldn't obliterate a 10-B, you'd need to be 120x more powerful to do that, just knock them out, so that's why I'm using this) So, 2.5x, right? Haha, WRONG. That would be if Mario was on par with Bowser, which he isn't. We have to account or the starting gap between Mario and Bowser. Considering it's not a Black Widow - Hulk power gap, but not a Red Link - Purple Link power gap.. Mega Mario: 4x (Speed, power, and durability) Super Star Mario In Mario Kart Wii, star forms BULLDOZE Mega Forms, so they should be superior. However, it is not enough to knock them one-shot them, so the gap isn't that big. Also, in the NSMB DS' VS mode, the Mega form is on par with the Star form. This is less usable since it is an older source, but it is still notable and I'll include it just in case. So..... Super Star Mario: At least 4x, likely 5x Gold Mario White Tanooki Mario is just referred to as powerful. Mega Mario is just referred to as very powerful. But Gold Mario? Extremely powerful. So... Gold Mario: At least 5x, possibly 6x Conclusion Normal Power-Ups: At least greater than 1x (>0% increase, power, possibly durability), possibly 2x (100% increase, power and possibly durability) Metal Mario: At least 2x (100% increase, power, speed, and durability), possibly higher Mega Mario: 4x (300% increase, power, speed, and durability) Super Star Mario: At least 4x (300% increase, power, speed, and durability), likely 5x (400% increase, power speed, and durability) Gold Mario: At least 5x (400% increase, power, possibly durability), possibly 6x (500% increase, power and possibly durability) Mario's strongest possible multiplier, Metal Super Star Gold Mario (The Metal form and the Super Star form are the only forms here worth considering that can be stacked, and the Gold form is just the strongest): At least 40x (3900% increase for power and possibly durability, 700% increase for speed and at least that amount for durability), possibly higher (Go through all the possible mix and matches for the possible multipliers yourselves lol) If there's anything you think should be changed or added, feel free to say so in the comments. Category:Blog posts